This invention relates to a collapsible box or carton made of paperboard or foil-laminated paper board or the like which takes little space when collapsed and stored, and which can be quickly erected by simple operation to form a box. Particularly, this invention relates to a box which can be easily erected by pushing both sides of the box inwardly and simultaneously closed.